Et si en fin de compte Akito était humain
by Zaz1
Summary: Un oneshot consacré entièrement à Akito... attention après ça vous risquez de l'aimer :)


**Auteur: Zaz  
E-mail: zazlun@yahoo.fr  
Titre: Et si en fin de compte Akito était humain...  
Genre: qui fait aimer Akito, et triste aussi  
Base: FB**  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Ces personnages étant fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant dans la réalité serait totallement forfuite, de même pour les actions qui se passent dans cette fic.   
  
Aller un one-shot.   
Je tiens à préciser que: il n'y a pas de yaoi, que la fic est basée sur Akito, et qu'à la fin on aime bien Akito (GOMEEEENNNNNN NAAAAAAAAAASAAAAAAAAIIIIII). Donc bon si vous voulez détester Akito éternellement, c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de lire cette fic.   
J'ai pris énormément de liberté avec la malédiction et son déroulement, mais de toute façon ça ne gènera personne vu qu'on n'en connait pas les détails...   
Sinon, c'est une fic triste, j'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas faire des délires ^^;; Je dédis donc ma première fic triste à Akito même s'il ne le mérite pas :p   
  
**Et si en fin de compte Akito était humain...**  
Il regarda le ventre plein et rond, puis posa un moment sa main dessus. Elle le regarda et lui sourit.  
Il se détourna et quitta la pièce.   
  
2 mois. Il lui restait 2 mois à vivre.  
Evidemment, les autres n'étaient pas au courant. Peu de gens savaient exactement à quel âge il devait mourir. Tout avait été fait pour que les autres Juunishi ne connaissent pas la date fatidique car cela aurait pu influer sur le destin.  
Une larme coula sur sa joue. Tristesse ou dépit?  
Il essuya rageusement ce qui était pour lui une marque de faiblesse et il ouvrit la porte.  
Une tasse de thé lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
Il les vit, en train de rire, juste sous son nez, alors que lui allait mourir.  
Akito fronça les sourcils, et lorsqu'ils furent à sa hauteur, il leur jeta un regard dédaigneux.   
  
Mais Haru osa lui sourire. Sourire comme si tout allait bien. Comme si lui, Akito, qui devait mourir dans deux mois, pouvait être heureux.  
Akito envoya valser Haru contre le mur, puis il le roua de coups de pieds sous le regard terrorisé de Kisa.  
Akito reprit ensuite sa route.   
  
Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, puis se pencha pour attraper la théière.  
Ce n'était pas pratique avec son ventre proéminant, et sans y faire attention Akito l'aida.  
Elle se servit une tasse de thé et en bu quelques gorgées.  
"Akito...  
-Oui?  
-Demain, Hatori me fait passer une échographie.  
-Ah.  
-Peut-être que tu pourrais m'accompagner...  
-QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIT CROIRE QUE J'EN AI ENVI?!!??  
-Ne crie pas.  
-Pardon. Une mauvaise habitude.  
-C'est ton enfant non?  
-Oui, et mon destin aussi".   
  
Akito se leva et alla se réfugier dans le jardin, là où il savait pertinemment que personne n'oserait venir le déranger. Sauf peut-être Shigure, mais ses visites étaient de plus en plus rares. Le chien était de moins en moins fidèle à son maitre...  
Tout ça à cause de cette fille qui avait pris une si grande place au sein de la famille... la place qu'il aurait dû occuper... être aimé et choyé par tous...  
Akito grimaça. Encore des larmes qui menaçaient de couler!  
Il se frotta les yeux avec la manche de son kimono et retourna à l'intérieur.   
  
"Hatori?  
-Oui?  
-Est-ce une fille ou un garçon?  
-Un garçon.  
-Ah...  
-Tu sembles un peu déçue.  
-Oui, peut-être cela aurait été mieux que ce soit une fille, je ne sais pas.  
-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui est le père...  
-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Hatori"   
  
Il était assis à même le sol, adossé au mur. Une ombre lui cacha le soleil et il ouvrit les yeux.  
"Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi?  
-Oui..."  
Elle s'assit, ramenant ses pieds sous ses fesses.  
Il jeta un oeil sur son ventre. Il hésitait à poser la question, et elle le sentit. Elle fit donc le premier pas à sa place.  
"Le bébé se porte bien.  
-Ah...  
-Ca aurait été plus simple pour toi si ça n'avait pas été le cas...  
-Non, ça n'aurait rien changé. De toute façon c'était impossible qu'il en fut autrement. C'est écrit. Tout est décidé depuis ma naissance...  
-... depuis ta conception je dirais...  
-Oui, apparemment. A moins que cela se soit passé différemment mais je en pense pas.  
-Il y a beaucoup de mystère autour de ça.  
-Normal, les personnes les plus directement concernées meurrent...  
-Akito..."  
Elle lui prit la main et la serra fortement. Elle vit les larmes, qui menaçaient de couler, dans les yeux du chef de la famille Soma. Elle aurait voulu le réconforter, le rassurer, mais elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien. De toute façon elle se trouvait dans la même situation que lui maintenant... deux mois...  
"Tu veux savoir son sexe?  
-Un garçon?  
-Oui.  
-Un garçon qui prend la place d'un autre... un cycle sans fin..."   
  
Akito était crispé. Elle avait eu les premières contractions pendant la nuit. Il pouvait sentir défiler les dernières heures-minutes-secondes de sa vie.  
Il gémit et frappa le sol de son poing.  
Jamais il ne connaitrait son fils. Elle non plus d'ailleurs.  
La malédiction voulait que la mère meurre à la naissance du nouveau chef, évidemment là pour remplacer l'ancien.  
Ils n'avaient rien décidé. D'ailleurs ils ne se connaissaient même pas quand on les avait mis en face l'un de l'autre, leur ordonnant de concevoir cet enfant.  
Akito s'était réjouit, à ce moment, du fait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle l'avait regardé sans crainte. Il y avait même eu une vague lueur d'amour dans ses yeux après. Elle avait été tendre, la seule de toute sa vie.  
Puis ils étaient venus la chercher pour la mettre hors de sa portée, et ils lui avaient expliqué.  
"Le jour où cet enfant naitra, tu mourras Akito"  
Les paroles résonnaient encore en lui, ainsi que les hurlements qu'il avait poussé.  
Il avait ensuite cherché à la voir pour la tuer. Puis les mois passants il s'était résigné. On l'avait enfin laissé la voir, lui faisant bien remarquer que de toute façon il ne pourrait rien changer au destin.  
Il mourrait, elle aussi, et l'enfant serait élevé. Elevé de la même façon qu'on avait élevé Akito.  
Sans amour ni tendresse. Quelqu'un, là, dans l'ombre, pour encourager les colères et les coups, le mépris. Pour expliquer ce qui devait être fait, de façon à ce que tout le monde soit malheureux, car tel était le prix de la malédiction.   
Akito frissonna, il savait qu'une personne comme ça serait là pour son enfant...   
  
L'enfant poussa son premier cri et aspira sa première bouffée d'air tandis qu'au même moment deux êtres mourraient. 

Fin.


End file.
